


Time Well Spent

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: The after effects of time spent in a time dilation field has unforeseen ramifications for both Daniel and Vala.





	Time Well Spent

Daniel couldn't shake the feeling that things were off kilter. Staring at the notes he'd written before him he tried to concentrate. Now was not the time to attempt to reconcile what had happened on the Odyssey, or didn't happen. He groaned in frustration telling himself to stop thinking about it! 

He was getting nowhere with any coherent notes for a diplomatic mission to P7N-884 to work out some treaty between the two warring states! Nothing was making any sense to him today. Only hours ago he'd been told to hurry up and lock this one down! He wasn't happy about it, but apparently the planet had a good deal of Naquadah and the possibility of a ZPM, ergo, treaty time. Pushing back in his chair Daniel started at his notes. What did it really mattered if P7N-884's people obliterate themselves? In a month or so the Ori just might convert the planet's population to Origin or blow the entire planet to bits. Along with Earth. Frustrated, he wadded up the notes and tossed them across the room. 

His attempt to start on the treaty once again was short lived. Three meager lines down he stopped and let his mind wander. There was the issue of SG-1's mandate to take no less than a three day break from the Ori. They'd all argued with Landry who had told them in no uncertain terms that there were twenty something SG teams and that SG-1 were not the only ones capable of fighting the Ori. 

Maybe they did need a break. He'd yet to wrap his head around the whole time dilation field concept. It was difficult to reconcile fifty to sixty years that apparently only Teal'c actually experienced. How does that work, those years lived and then retracted except for Teal'c? Time was reversed. What the hell was that all about? No matter how hard Sam tried to explain it, she was the only one who actually understood it. 

Still there was no denying that he was fascinated by the idea of time reversing and wiping out what had transpired for most of them. And what did transpire? Fifty or sixty years! Regardless of Sam's attempts at making sense of it Daniel knew without a doubt that something, somehow, someway, had changed. 

Shaking his head to dispel the oncoming headache he returned once more to his notes. “Damn.” He muttered. He had a treaty to finish and deliver, then a return to the search for the Ark and the fight against the Ori. 

His pen had barely begun to touch paper when he stalled as another thought popped in his mind. Before this mission, and since they were all told to take time off, he along with Sam, Mitchell, and Teal'c had planned a small, and 6 months late, Christmas celebration for Vala - not letting the Ori deprive her, or them, of a bit of cheer. But things changed yet again. She would be left here alone for those two or three full days, well not alone but without SG-1 or Carolyn. He had planned for her to stay with... okay, not with but at his place during their down time. 

Slamming the pen on the desk he gritted his teeth in annoyance and muttered. “I cannot keep letting my mind wander.” 

But his mind did wander. What was I thinking! Taking Vala home. Overnight! Finally, I find myself at a point where I could care for someone. And no matter how hard I fight it. It's always Vala who I think of. Who else would put up with my late night work? The way I get lost in a project for hours? And who else would often be there, asleep in a chair by my desk? Vala. 

“Damn! I've got to stop wasting time and get this document finished.” He gripped, aloud.

“Oh, sorry.” Vala said turning away from the door.

Daniel jumped up and rushed out into the corridor. “Not you.” He said softly, taking her gently by the arm. “I was talking to myself.” He grinned, wanting to alleviate any tension. “I wanted to talk to you, can we have a coffee later in the mess hall? Maybe in an hour?”

“Alright. Yes. An hour. Sure. I can do that.”

“Ok, see you there.” He let her go. Unable to put a name to what he felt he stood there as she sauntered off. Watching until she disappeared around a corner, Daniel buried his hands in his pockets and dropped his chin to his chest letting out a sigh laden with confusion.

~o0o~

All Vala could think about were those long legs of Daniel's with his thighs wrapped so nicely in blue jeans. His black tee shirt stretched across his chest. She'd wanted to run her hand up his thigh. Pull his tee shirt off and hold onto it so once he was off world she would have it to comfort her. But mostly she thought about the way he'd looked at her. That grin. Something was different, new. Real. Something has changed.

~o0o~

Instead of sitting across from Vala, Daniel slid in the seat close beside her and leaned over whispering, “We need to keep this to ourselves. I got permission from Mitchell to sign you out to stay as a, er, a guest at my place for the down time. You know I have a guest room, right? Anyway, that was before I got the call for this mission. With Landry and IOA in Washington there's not much staff here or anyone to actually wonder where you are - since you aren't going on anywhere, or so Landry thinks. 

“So... I'll drop you off at my place. I know you want to go out shopping and stuff. But keep to the local shops on the street where my apartment is. As long as nothing happens you should be safe from prying eyes. I'll be back before the end of our down time and we're back on duty soon after that. We all need to be back on base and you need to be sure to get back late. Sam got called to Area 51, Carolyn's off to visit her mom. Mitchell to see his folks. And you know Teal'c is on Dakara researching possible areas for buried Altaran artifacts. As soon as you're packed let me know and we'll head out. Then I'll come back and finish up here and be off world. Okay?”

Stunned into silence, Vala couldn't answer. Mostly because obviously he was going to invite her when he would be there... before he got that stupid mission call. Excitement and disappointment reigned. 

“Okay?” Daniel leaned close to her ear and repeated, “Okay?”

“Oh, right, yes, okay, however, I know how to Uber/Lyft/Taxi to the mall and there's no....”

“Yes, there is. Too risky. You don't want to be stuck here. Do you? Only riding you will be doing is back right here in three days!”

“Alright. But....”

“No buts.”

~o0o~

Daniel hauled her large and two small bags down the hallway to his bedroom. “You may as well stay in here, it's more comfortable. I never got around to moving boxes in the guest room anyway. They're still some uncatalogued items from... well, anyway, I'm just going to grab a few things and I have to get back,” He gave her a sideways glance, “because we were running late getting here.”

“Well, darling, I had trouble figuring out what to bring. I can't go back and pick up something if I need it, people might catch on.” She remained standing in the middle of his bedroom just looking around and then back to him as he rummaged through drawers collecting things into a small duffel bag.

Tossing the bag on the bed, he turned to Vala. “Keys.” He said holding up an attractive key ring with a few keys. “This is an older building, no key cards, no fobs, just old fashion keys. Your copies I had made and another set is in the top drawer there,” he pointed, “in case you lose them.” He held up a pink key, “Apartment.” Then he pulled up a small silver key, “Mailbox, not that you need it. But feel free to snoop through my mail, because you're going to anyway and this way you won't have to break into it.” With a grin, he held up a red key, “Fitness room downstairs.” He handed her the keys. “Be good. Stay safe. There's some Christmas decorations in the hall closet left over from a Christmas party several years ago. A fake tree too if you want to pretend it's real... well, anyway, we were going to celebrate with you but we had to put that off. You're the only one left behind so go for it.” 

Nodding, Vala stared at the set of keys. 

“There's a credit card in the kitchen drawer... for groceries.” With a finger at her chin, Daniel lifted her face up. He was closer now. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before both looked away. He took a deep breath then kissed her check but as close to her lips as possible without touching them. “I'll, I'll... er... I'll see you when I get back.” He snatched up his bag.

Silently she followed him out of the bedroom and down the hall, then halfway out the front door. He turned. Blinked. Sighed. Then kissed her lips quickly, mumbled something about we'll finish this later, and while she remained dazed and unable to speak or move, he left.

~o0o~

She'd been to every little store along the block. Boredom had her mind clamped tight in thoughts. Why, now, was Daniel being nice? He'd always been a major son of a beach, and what a beach had to do with it she never could figure out. Anyway, he had been being nice before he shocked her with staying at his place. To be honest, which was a rarity for her, but becoming less so, Vala was well aware she'd been gratingly annoying for years, on purpose of course, until they returned from that time that really wasn't but was for Teal'c. It's all so confusing. 

Suddenly, Vala realized she no longer needed the mantle of femme fatale. She had somehow arrived home. The place she felt safe and liked, even loved. Friendship love of course. Vala pulled the Christmas tree lights from a bag, unwrapped them and plugged them in as Siler had advised her to do to be sure they all worked. But really, who cares? It wasn't really Christmas and there were no friends to share it with.

Sitting on the floor she pulled at the white fuzzy trim for her short red Santa's Helper dress. Set the black patent leather belt straight. Adjusted the white fur trimmed bodice that revealed a bit of cleavage, which no one would see, pulled off the hot black patent leather boots, kicking one left and one right, straightened her black fishnet thigh high stockings, sighed, and stared at the fake green, lopsided, tree devoid of decorations as well as several fake branches. Unconsciously she fiddled with the lights, draping them around her shoulders to keep them from tangling... as Silar had instructed when she called him the second time. No need to worry about Silar asking questions. He had no idea she wasn't on base because he was somewhere in some noisy city with his family.

With a sigh, thoughts turned to a jumble of want and need and all things Daniel.

Both she and Daniel had lived lonely childhoods. Had tragic lives. Riddled with horror and sadness. He was the only person in the vast universe that understands her past and her quirky ways. “I wonder what he's doing now?” she asked the tree. With a screwy pout, Vala tried to unwind the twinkly lights from around her shoulders only to find she'd tangled them more. 

~o0o~

“What the hell's wrong with these people?” Daniel mumbled scribbling on a document.

“Sir?” 

Daniel looked up at Colonel Shaw, the leader of SG-16. “There is no way I can help negotiate anything with these people. Here.” He handed the document to her. “I have no idea why they need me here. You're just as good at this as me! Give that loud mouth leader... Carado, or what ever his name is, this and tell him as soon as all points have been accomplished let us know and we'll be back, then gather the troops, we'll be going home. And you can handle this, they won't need me back anyway.”

Shaw grinned. Even though she thought the negotiations were going well, she was excited to be going home and reveled in the compliment from Dr. Jackson. “Yes, sir!”

~o0o~

When Vala heard someone at the door she cocked her head to one side and waited. Then Daniel walked in and stopped in his tracks.

Vala stood suddenly. “What are you doing home?”

“Why, where you expecting someone?”

“No, maybe Santa Claus. But Walter said Santa hibernates until next December somewhere in Antarctica.” She grinned.

Staring openly for a few moments Daniel finally asked, “Wha… what… what are you wearing?”

With a nonchalant shrug, she answered, “Santa’s Helper dress I got at that adult fun store around the corner, which had you not insisted I stay close I never would have found. It was ninety percent off! Oh, well, and some lights, I suppose.”

“What adult store? Oh, wait. Yeah. Okay.”

Looking down she brushed at her skirt mumbling, “Why are you here?”

“To see you.” He stated, completely baffled by his own inexplicable answer.

Her head snapped up. “Me? Um, that’s nice.” Smiling wide she pivoted to and fro. 

“Yeah, I thought so.”

“Well, darling, did you already get the deal signed?”

“Nope.”

“Oh?”

“I made up a list of things for them to accomplish, which need to be done anyway, but I wanted to come home.”

Her head tilted down as her eyes lifted. “To see me?”

“Right. Yes. Sure.”

“Do you think something happened in that wonko field of time?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh. Well, you’re standing under the fake mistletoe, Daniel. Seventy-five percent off, too.”

“Okay.”

“You can move if you want to.”

“I think I’ll stay right here.”

Vala took a step and was pulled backwards by the lights that were still plugged in.

Daniel laughed and came to untangle her.

“Well,” she said smiling up at him as he unwound the lights. “I missed my chance.”

“Huh?” Daniel leaned in close to lift the last of the lights from around her back.

“The mistletoe.” She breathed out, voice husky.

“Oh, worry not.” Staring down at her upturned face he looked quite serious.

She cocked her head to one side and squinted. “What is it? What’s going on. Something is changed, Daniel. Something is different.”

He took a few seconds for him to respond. “I’ll say this. I have no idea if anything happened in those years on the Odyssey... between us, er, however, supposedly, nothing actually happened, at least according to Sam, but I also know that I’ve changed.”

She nodded. “Me too.”

He'd finished untangling the lights but stayed close to her. “I know.”

“You do?”

“I can tell.”

“Yes, I can tell, too.”

Daniel slowly tucked his head down and kissed her tenderly. “Let’s decorate that tree. Have some eggnog or hot chocolate or whatever. Let's celebrate.”

“I only have champagne.” There was the slightest tremble to her voice.

“That works.” Daniel, hands on her shoulders, set her back a bit. 

Vala pointed to the bags of decorations. “After you get the lights on we can hang the pretty ones. I’ll get the champagne.”

“I don't know anything about lights on trees, Vala.”

“Google it, darling.”

~o0o~

The tree was completed. The fire roared in the fireplace. Daniel had turned the air conditioning on since it wasn't really cold outside. The champagne had lost most of its bubbles and still they had scarcely spoken. Or touched. Or really even looked at each other. Glasses sparkling in the firelight had Vala's full attention. The fire captivated Daniel.

“How about popcorn?” Vala asked, startling Daniel with the abrupt intrusion into the silence. “Or lunch! It's actually past lunch time! Oh, Daniel, did you have lunch? I'll fix someth....” She stood but was pulled back down towards the couch, landing across his lap.

“Comfy?” He whispered close to her ear.

“Um hmm.” Was all she could manage.

“I'll just nibble here,” she felt the heat of his lips on her earlobe and nearly swooned at the burst of pleasant yet nearly overwhelming tingles that shot through her body. For a fleeting second there was a feeling that this wasn't the first time his mouth had created such ardor. 

Open lips, hot, playful, traversed her jawline, almost a kiss. Almost. The closer he came to her mouth the more her face gave way to tiny incremental movements in his direction. 

Firelight faded as the sun set but neither noticed anything after the explosion of their mouths joining sent the fire of passion through them both. 

Vala breathed out, “Daniel.” like a prayer.

And Daniel answered with a telling moan, “Vala.”

~o0o~

 

Hearing something, Daniel took a peek at the bedside clock. Two o'clock. Two? Suns out. Two! He looked at Vala. Sound asleep. Hair a fright and curled up naked in his bed. 

He heard it again. Movement? Daniel jumped up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and wandered half asleep down the hall. He stopped suddenly, one eye squeezed shut against the daylight and one open. He scrubbed at his face to force his eyes fully open, then scratched his head, then his belly. “Sam?”

Bags in hand Sam stood open mouthed for quite some time, until Mitchell nudged her. “Daniel? I... I thought you were off world. Sorry... I mean we thought you'd told Vala she could stay here with you and, well, and we knew she got stuck on base because you had to leave and....”

“So,” Mitchell continued. “we decided to decorate and fix a big belated holiday dinner like we planned and then go and pick her up at the base.” Mitchell turned and surveyed the room, two champagne glasses. Sexy red and white dress strewn across the coffee table. “Er, sorry man, we'll go....”

“No, no. Sounds good. Stay, I'll help.”

Mitchell turned first to Teal'c, then to Sam. Teal'c raised a brow to new heights and Sam shrugged, eyes wide. 

Teal'c finally spoke, “Daniel Jackson, your company has left, then?”

“Nope. Not left. Not gonna leave. Ever.”

While they stared in awe at Daniel a pair of slim arms wrapped around his stomach. One long bare leg peeked out from behind him. 

“We should go.” Sam insisted.

“Ya think?” Mitchell said peering at the figure behind Daniel trying to see just who it was. 

“Don't, we needed to wake up. We didn't get home til four this morning. We went to Vegas. Got married.”

A slim hand raised up from its perch on his belly. 

“Wrong hand.” Daniel said with a chuckle.

Vala raised the left hand showing off her ring. She peeked around Daniel's bare arm. “Hello. What a sweet thought. A celebration for me even though you were all supposed to be off and gone!”

Daniel reached back to be sure she had something on, felt the tee shirt then he looked over his shoulder. “Go get dressed, I'll help clean up here.”

“You married Vala?” Mitchell said in awe.

“Yep.” Daniel said jerking a thumb over his shoulder. “Maybe I should, er... I'm just gonna go get dressed and be right back.”

“You married Vala?” Mitchell repeated in confusion.

“Yes, I married Vala.” Turning, Daniel took off for the bedroom.

“I wonder how long that's gonna last.” Mitchell said looking from Sam to Teal'c.

“Fifty or sixty years at the very least, Colonel Mitchell.” Teal'c answered with a simple knowing nod.

~END


End file.
